Can't you see it? I'm here
by goa
Summary: Naruto vuelve a Konoha y quiere ir a buscar a Sasuke, es más, lo necesita. Sakura no puede ser feliz sin él a su lado, y el no puede ser feliz si Sakura no lo es. Pero Hinata quiere que él sea feliz, y Kiba, a su vez, también quiere que Hinata lo sea. ¿Por qué no me ves? Yo siempre he estado aquí. NaruSaku NaruHina KibaHina


_Bueno, este es mi primer fic. Así que paciencia conmigo, por favor (y compasión también XD). Agradeceré cualquier comentario, bueno o malo. Espero que te guste._

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y su mundo no son míos y no pretendo que lo sean, solo los utilizo como un medio de expresión sin ánimo de lucro (la única cosa que podría ganar es aprender a escribir mejor). _

* * *

**REENCUENTRO**

-Naruto… - susurraban sus labios en un suspiro. Pegada a la pared sentía a su corazón latir desbocado, abrumándola. Sus mejillas ardían y la cabeza le daba vueltas, empezaba a sentirse un poco de mareada. Solo esperaba no volver a desmayarse.

Hacía tres años ya desde que Naruto se había ido con Jiraya, y había habido rumores en la aldea de que había vuelto, rumores que, por lo visto, eran ciertos.

Quería verlo, pero no esperaba encontrárselo así, la había pillado desprevenida.

Haciendo tripas de corazón, cuadró hombros y cogió aire profundamente, intentando calmar el agitado subir y bajar de su pecho.

Había cambiado, ya no era aquella niñita débil y asustada. Bueno… en cierta manera seguía siéndolo, pero esos tres años se los había pasado entrenando duro, haciéndose más fuerte, preparándose para poder enfrentar lo que se le pusiera por delante, aún si eso era un Naruto de ojos brillantes y sonrientes.

Ese pensamiento la hizo recordar que a tan solo unos metros de distancia, girando la esquina, estaba él. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse, pero no, no podía permitirse ese descontrol. Justo en ese instante iría hacia él, se acercaría y lo saludaría como una persona normal. Le demostraría que ella también podía ser fuerte y, sobretodo, le haría darse cuenta de que ella existía. La determinación se vio reflejada en su rostro, pero no se extendió a sus pies. Los miró, entre furiosa y temblorosa, pero estos, quietos, se burlaban de su voluntad.

Justo en ese momento apareció él, ahí, a su lado, mirándola fijamente y soltando como si nada:

-¿Qué hay, Hinata? ¿Por qué te escondes?

Notó que su rostro se ponía completamente rojo y que le costaba respirar, los nervios atascando las palabras en su garganta. Vio cómo acercaba su rostro al suyo, con esos preciosos ojos azules abiertos. La fuerza de sus piernas se desvanecía, al igual que su consciencia. Volvía a caer redonda al suelo, como se había repetido miles de veces que no volvería a caer, y menos aún delante de Naruto.

Ya desde abajo llegó a ver a Kiba aparecer por el otro lado de la esquina, gritando algo. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Ah, era verdad. Había quedado con él y Shino para entrenar, y se le había olvidado completamente después de ver a Naruto. Intentó hacerle entender que lo sentía, que no quería estropearles el día, pero la disculpa no llegó a formarse, la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella. Solo pudo lamentar el mal comienzo que le había dado a su reencuentro con Naruto. Cientos de veces imaginándose cómo sería, qué haría y qué diría, soñando con que él llegaría y se daría cuenta de que ella siempre había estado ahí. Todo, para acabar desmayándose otra vez.

**oOoOoOo**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía la aldea, pero nada había cambiado. Por supuesto, él se había vuelto más fuerte y había aprendido técnicas nuevas, había crecido. Y, aunque Sakura no acabara de estar de acuerdo, también había madurado. No era culpa suya que ella siguiese teniendo el mismo mal humor de siempre, esa agresividad que, combinada con su fuerza descomunal, resultaba tan aterradora.

Pero en fin, ella también había crecido un poquito, pensó con un leve sonrojo asomando en sus mejillas. Luego bajó la mirada al suelo y se llevó la mano al chichón que le estaba saliendo en la cabeza. Tendría que tener más cuidado la próxima vez que quisiese enseñarle sus técnicas a Konohamaru, su vida corría un serio riesgo cada vez que lograba enfadar a Sakura, y no sabía por qué, pero ese jutsu en concreto conseguía sacar su faceta más violenta.

Iba caminando sumido en sus reflexiones, cuando una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Y allí estaba Kakashi, con el mismo pelo gris perla hacia arriba y la máscara cubriéndole el rostro. Lo llamó por su nombre y se le acercó a la carrera, sonriendo. El sensei lo esperaba erguido y con el ojo visible entrecerrado, Naruto adivinó la sonrisa que la boca de Kakashi debía estar dibujando, y una risa suave y profunda se lo confirmó.

-Oe, ¡cómo has crecido Naruto!

-Sí. Y tú sigues igual que siempre, sensei- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mmh… he hablado con Jiraya y me ha contado de tu visita a la Hokage. Supongo que Tsunade ya te habrá puesto al corriente del grupo Akatsuki y de sus intenciones.

-Sí, pero no me importa. Voy a buscar a Sasuke de todas formas, dattebayo- la amplia sonrisa se hizo más grande, si eso era posible.

Kakashi lo miró fijamente y suspiró. No, Naruto no había cambiado en absoluto, pero esa determinación a no rendirse jamás era lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí, a entrenar con uno de los grandes sannin, y era lo que lo llevaría aún más lejos. Le recordó con suavidad su encuentro con Uchiha Itachi, esperando una reacción precipitada. Pero en lugar de gritar que él podía con todo, el semblante de Naruto se volvió serio, el entrecejo relajado y una mirada serena en los ojos.

-Lo sé- dijo tranquilamente, y Kakashi notó algo diferente. _¿Podría ser que…?_ ROARRRGH. Un estruendoso quejido interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos. Naruto se sujetaba el estómago avergonzado, con una risa ligera y despreocupada se despidió de él. Acto seguido arrancó a correr con un grito de guerra que sonaba sospechosamente a "¡Ichiraku, ya voy!". De pie y con una nubecilla de polvo como única compañía, Kakashi volvió a suspirar. No, definitivamente Naruto no había cambiado.

**oOoOoOo**

-Ahhh… ¡rico, rico, rico, dattebayo!- no había ramen como el que preparaban en Ichiraku, dios, cómo lo había echado de menos. Ahora, con el estómago lleno y satisfecho, se preparaba para hacer lo que Tsunade le había dicho.

Habían recibido un informe anbu que daba indicaciones sobre el posible paradero de su amigo, y él no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad. Era su momento de demostrar que no era el mismo que había dejado que Sasuke se marchara, que no volvería a dejar que eso pasara, y que cumpliría su promesa. Lo traería de vuelta, costara lo que costara.

Aún podía recordar el rostro de Sakura lleno de lágrimas, y no quería volver a verla así. Cuando estuviesen los tres juntos otra vez no tendría que preocuparse por si ella era infeliz, el mero hecho de tener a Sasuke con ellos sería suficiente para borrar cualquier rastro de tristeza. Así que no podía fallar. Bien, solo necesitaba un nuevo miembro que completase el equipo para poder ir en su busca. Una persona y ya, problema resuelto, partirían de inmediato. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, no había ni un alma en la calle. O eso creía él.

De repente, una voz grave le hizo pegar un bote.

-Hey, Naruto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Sobresaltado se giró, encontrándose cara a cara con un tipo tapado hasta las cejas. Llevaba gafas oscuras, con lo que era imposible verle los ojos, y una chaqueta con capucha. Además, la camiseta ancha que tenía bajo la chaqueta era de cuello alto y vuelto para que le tapara la mitad del rostro, enseñando apenas el puente de su nariz. No tenía ni idea de quién era, y así se lo hizo saber.

Se acercó mucho a él, intentando verle la cara, le recordaba a algo, pero no sabía bien bien el qué. De pronto, un diminuto bicho pasó volando por delante de sus narices. Eso le hizo recordar algo, le vinieron a la cabeza enjambres enteros de insectos que revoloteaban todos a la vez, como si siguieran unas indicaciones. Eso le sonaba mucho, pero no acababa de relacionarlo con aquel individuo parado frente a él. Había algo que se le escapaba, si al menos pudiese verle bien la cara.

Entonces aquel al que intentaba identificar volvió a hablar, utilizando palabras un tanto raras. Y cayó en la cuenta de que solo sabía de una persona que se expresara de esa forma, ahora se acordaba, ¿no era del clan Aburame? Con razón lo del insecto.

-¡Tú eres Shino!- gritó.

Justo en ese instante algo cayó del cielo, algo grande. No, grande era quedarse corto, eso era enorme, y cayó con un golpe seco. Cuando el polvo que había levantado el impacto se despejó, Naruto vio ante él a un gigantesco perro blanco, y montado a horcajadas encima de él había un chico más o menos de su edad.

Se fijó en las dos marcas triangulares que se dibujaban, invertidas, en sus mejillas, destacando por su rojo intenso. El pelo castaño oscuro alborotado, los ojos rasgados y los afilados colmillos asomando de entre sus labios, como si de un vampiro se tratara. Ese no podía ser otro que Kiba, del clan Inuzuka, que, con una exclamación, se bajó del can y se le acercó, olfateándole a conciencia.

-¡Sí! ¡Eres tú, Naruto!

Naruto, atónito, se sintió desestimado. ¡Qué lo tuviesen que reconocer por el olor! Shino murmuró por lo bajo que a Kiba lo había reconocido enseguida y que en cambio, a él, le había tenido que dedicar unos minutos. A Naruto no le costó mucho notar que se había ofendido, más que nada por el tono infantilmente rencoroso que había utilizado.

Se oyó un gritito ahogado que venía del extremo de la calle opuesto al que él dirigía su vista. Se giró, pero sólo alcanzó a ver una cabellera larga y oscura torciendo por otra calle, un reflejo azulado tan momentáneo que dudó incluso de haberlo visto. Aún así, decidió acercarse a comprobarlo, dejando a Kiba y Shino atrás (cosa que hirió todavía más el orgullo del último).

Echó un vistazo a la calle asomando la cabeza por la esquina, y allí apoyada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y las rodillas temblorosas estaba Hinata. A ella la reconoció de inmediato, sus inconfundibles ojos sin pupila y el cabello liso y negro la delataban. Aunque ahora que la veía de tan cerca se dio cuenta de que ella también había cambiado. Se había dejado crecer el pelo y ya no llevaba su característica chaqueta marrón claro, sinó una lila de mangas suaves.

Acercó su rostro un poco más al suyo, con curiosidad. La verdad es que tenía una piel muy limpia y clara, tanto que parecía translúcida. No le extrañaba que siempre se la viera roja, el mínimo flujo de sangre la debía teñir de escarlata, como estaba pasando justo en ese instante Ya no eran solo las mejillas; la frente, las orejas, incluso un poco del cuello se estaban viendo invadidos por el escandaloso color. La miró a los ojos y vio que ella lo observaba con los suyos desorbitados, sus manos elevándose inconscientemente hacia su corazón.

Él no entendía por qué se escondía allí, pero no había terminado de preguntárselo cuando la pared no fue suficiente para aguantarla y, tambaleante, se deslizó hacia el suelo. Naruto la llamó preocupado, quizás se encontraba mal. Eso explicaría que estuviera tan roja y que se hubiera llevado las manos al pecho, quizás no podía respirar bien.

Justo en aquel momento llegaba Kiba corriendo, Naruto lo miró entre culpable por no haberla cogido antes de que su cabeza golpeara el suelo y desconcertado por no saber el motivo de tan repentina caída. Kiba maldijo por lo bajo y protestó con voz lastimera, ¿por qué tenía que pasar algo así siempre que veía a Naruto?

Se arrodilló a su lado y, agachándose, la cogió en brazos. Con tan ligera carga en brazos fue hacia Shino, estaba claro que esa mañana no podrían entrenar. Detrás suyo, Naruto le seguía mirando el suelo fijamente, pasaba la mano repetidamente por su cabeza, desordenando el ya de por sí caótico pelo rubio. Murmuraba algo mientras sus cejas se movían confusas. Suspiró y llevó Hinata a la sombra del árbol, a ver si así se refrescaba y despertaba.

* * *

_Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias de todo corazón. Espero que no haya sido un esfuerzo demasiado horrible. Si quieres comentar algo, cualquier cosa, adelante, me darás una alegría. Y si no, pues nada, gracias igualmente. **Goa**_


End file.
